DAISUKI MI AMOR!
by Okami-Chan09
Summary: Parejas alocadas, sentimientos mezclados y muchos momentos WTF? ademas de interesantes secretos de cada uno de los integrantes de la historia. muchos mas en este fic :3 escrito por: yo ewe -Misaki-Fuyu-Hashimoto-0132 mi amiga del alma
1. El comienzo del fin

Wolas Este será un nuevo Fic: Daisuki Mi Amor serán parejas de Inazuma Eleven aviso Yaoi pero no Hard sino máximo unos besos porque todos pinzas otra cosa cuando no especificas, como sea serán parejas extrañas pero que para mí y una amiga quedan bien, Disfruten. :3

 ***camina*** = a la acción de los personajes

 ***P:*** = el pensamiento del personaje

 **AVISO:** La ideas se me ocurrió por unas bromas con unas amigas disfruten y dejen sus cometarios bueno aquí está el capitulo

 **Capitulo 1: El comienzo del fin (No finn el humano XD)**

Nagumo: ***estaba durmiendo en el patio de sun Garden recostado debajo de un árbol***

Midorikawa: ***Cantando*** Nagumo ***Acercándose***

Nagumo: he? ***decía medio adormilado***

Midorikawa: es hora de almorzar nwn

Nagumo: Vale ***decía parándose y rascándose la nuca ***

Midorikawa: Genial vamos nwn

Nagumo: si, que diversión ***decía sarcásticamente mientras se dirigía al comedor***

Midorikawa: ***da un leve codazo*** jeje anima esa cara nwn

Nagumo:. . . ***suspira** le golpea detrás de la aveza a Midorikawa*** camina helado con patas ***decía mientras se adelantaba***

Midorikawa: Hey ***Hace un puchero kawaii*** malo

Nagumo: ese es mi Segundo nombre ***decía burlón mientras volteaba para quitarle la lengua y luego continuar con su camino***

Midorikawa: ***Suspira*** hey!, una carrera a sun Garden o tienes miedo? ***Dijo divertido** Mientras corría***

Nagumo: he?

Midorikawa: -w-

Nagumo: maldito helado! ***gritaba mientras salía corriendo detrás de él y sin querer se tropieza y por su suerte cae sobre algo relativamente blando***

Midorikawa: Auch

Nagumo: he? * **Decía abriendo los ojos ya que los había serrado por el futuro golpe que le esperaba*** Mido?...

Midorikawa **:* Abre un poco los ojos*** he?

Nagumo:...

Midorikawa:...

Nagumo: ***reacciona, se para y dice en un susurro *** gomen *** mientras estiraba su mano para ayudarlo***

Midorikawa: *** Acepta la ayuda de Nagumo*** a-arigatou

Nagumo: De nada *** le pasa la mano por la cara limpiándole una mancha de lobo que tenía en el cachete***

Midorikawa: *** Sonrojándose*** d-d-deberíamos ir! ***algo nervioso apurando el paso***

Nagumo: que le pasa? ***decía confundido *** tks... como sea ***siguiéndole***

Midorikawa: ***Nervioso***

 ***/En otro lugar/***

Suzuno:...diles *** decía mirándolo seriamente***

Hiroto: que cosa? ***Distraído mirando a mido***

Suzuno: que tendrán que comer uno sentado con el otro, como si fuera un cita, suerte *** decía gironadose y yéndose despreocupado ***

Hiroto: ***P: Me acaba de enviar a mi posible muerte? Maldito diamante helado**Se dirige a la mesa*** chicos se sentaran juntos en la mesa ya que la demás están llenas n.n gomen ***en tono un poco celoso***

Nagumo: Genial ***decía claramente sarcásticamente***

Midorikawa: oki ***Le sonríe dulcemente a Nagumo***

Hiroto: ***P: awww mido es dulce maldito Nagumo***

Nagumo: ***hace un gesto de desagrado y se va a sentar a la mesa***

Midorikawa: ***Se sienta frente a Nagumo***

Nagumo:... ***P: solo clámate, esto no será tan grave, esperemos que no me delante***

Midorikawa: *** Sonriéndole*** estas bien?

Nagumo: Si, por que no lo estaría helado con patas?

Midorikawa: no lo sé luces distraído *** Mirándolo tiernamente como suele hacerlo el***

Nagumo: no pasa nada helado, mete tu nariz en tus asuntos

Midorikawa: ***Hace un puchero kawaii***

Nagumo: hawwww ***decía tiernamente, luego de eso le lanza un tenedor por la cabeza*** Torpe, no me convences con eso

Hiroto: TnT

Nagumo **:* mira de reojo a Hiroto** P: esto te molesta, verdad? llego la hora de divertirme** se para y le da un tierno beso a Midorikawa en el cachete mientras veía desafiantemente a Hiroto***

Hiroto: ¬¬ grrrr

Midorikawa: ***Sonrojado*** h-he? O/O

Nagumo: hehehehe dai-su-ki Midorikawa *** decía tiernamente y volviéndose a sentar en su asiento mientras miraba con una iré de ganador a Hiroto***

Midorikawa: QUE!? O/o

Hiroto: ***ROMPE UN BASO***

Suzuno: espero que puedas pagar el vaso y el tratamiento para tu mano ***decía mirando de reojo al ex capitán de la Génesis***

Nagumo: hehehehe Mido-chan espero que no te sorprenda lo que hice ya que espero que podamos ser mucho más cercanos de lo que éramos *Guiñándole un ojo*

Midorikawa: ... *** Sonrojándose***

Nagumo: y que dices Jefe *** decía mirando desafiante a Hiroto*** me lo permites? ***decía mirándolo con una sonrisa creída en la cara***

Hiroto: ***Le lanza el plato de comida por la cabeza*** Púdrete Nagumo!

Nagumo: grrrrr... Maldito! ***decía parándose y acercándose de manera amenazante***

Hiroto: *** yéndose del comedor***

Midorikawa: no peleen *** Detiene a Nagumo***

Nagumo: ***suspira*** tan rápido termina esto? ***Decía desilusionado*** si estaba comenzando nada mas, como sea ***decía soltando un suspiro* * mira a Mido*** no te los abras creído, ¿verdad? Estaba mas que claro que seria todo fingido, por favor Alguien como yo, fijándome en alguien como tu? Jajajaja Lamento decírtelo no tienes oportunidad ***Dijo de manera bromista***

Midorikawa: No me gusta que jueguen con mis sentimientos *** Susurra para si mismo*** ERES UN IDIOTA! *** Se va corriendo***

Nagumo: Y ahora que le pasa? ***decía confuso***

Suzuno:... ***mirándolo de mala manera***

Nagumo: que y ahora que hice? *** decía sorprendido por lo que estaba ocurriendo***

Suzuno: ***Lo golpea*** Eres un estúpido ***se va tras su uke amigo***

Nagumo:... ***confuso decide irse que quedarse allí***

 ***/ al otro día /***

Midorikawa: ***algo triste***

Suzuno: ***lo ve y se le acerca*** tranquilo Mido, todo estará bien

Midorikawa:... ***mirando el suelo***

Suzuno: *** lo abraza*** es un torpe no te merece Mido

Midorikawa: ***llorando***

Suzuno: ***Susurraba *** igual no pertenecen al mismo mundo

Midorikawa: a que te refieres?

Suzuno: he?... ignórame... simplemente no me hagas caso, quédate aquí

Midorikawa:... estas bien

Suzuno: ***se para y se va al bosque***

Mido:* **lo sigue sigilosamente y termina escondiéndose en unos arbustos***

Nagumo: ¿Que quieres Suzuno!? ***decía algo enfadado***

Suzuno: eres un idiota lo sabes.

Nagumo: enserio y esta vez porque lo dices? Será por como hablo?, ando?, por lo que como?, por cómo me veo?

Suzuno: Por como jugaste con los sentimientos de Midorikawa!

Nagumo: ¡Cállate!.. Simplemente... No sabes porque lo hice, es que acaso ¿Aun me amas? tienes celos, verdad?

Suzuno: No, Pero no me gusta que uses a Midorikawa como lo hiciste conmigo ***respondió tranquilo***

Nagumo: ¿Seguro? ***Baja de la rama de un árbol en el cual estaba apoyado* * le baja el cuello mostrando su hombre donde había una cicatriz sin cicatrizar totalmente*** entonces?... porque aun no te has curado de mi marca?

Suzuno: porque me recuerda que no puedo confiar en los perros

Nagumo: ni yo en los gatos *** decía volteando y con una voz sería algo extraño de el***

Suzuno: así? porque solo juegas con él a él le gustas* **se le escapa accidentalmente***

Nagumo: QUE!?, Que Has Dicho!? ***decía sorprendido acercándose***

Suzuno: lo que has oído

Nagumo: bien no me querrá hablar

Midorikawa: No puede ser... ***Susurro dolido, pues estaba viendo a su mejor amigo besarse con el chico que le gustaba, se sintió traicionado y mientras las lagrimas caían, salió corriendo***

Suzuno:... como sea es tu problema ***dijo yéndose***

Nagumo: Adiós Gato, ***gritaba un tono algo molesto***

Suzuno: tks... ***se va a sun garden***

 ***/ Con Mido/***

Suzuno: *** una vez llegar a sun garden decide ir a donde había dejado a mido pero al ver que este no es encontraba en su lugar fue a revisar a su habitación* ¿** Mido? ***decía tras después tocar la puerta* *silencio***

Suzuno: * **abre la puerta y entra **la habitación estaba vacía*¿** Mido?...¿Estas ahí? ***suspire y sale del cuarto* bueno cuando aparezca lo llevare a la heladería o iré con Hiroto*gritaba indiferente mientras comenzaba a alejarse del lugar***

 ***/ En otro lugar/***

Midorikawa: ***perdido, suspira***

Nagumo: ***estaba durmiendo en una rama a la vista de todos***

Midorikawa: ***Grita por que se tropieza*** TnT hoy no es mi día

Nagumo: grrr... Cállate! ***gritaba enfadado***

Midorikawa: Nagumo?

Nagumo: He? ***abre los ojos y lo mira de reojo***

Midorikawa: eres tu? ***mirando hacia arriba***

Nagumo: ... si que quieres? ***decía mientras de una gran y poderoso salto bajaba del árbol y caía casi parado***

Midorikawa: Sa sabes cómo volver?... me he perdido

Nagumo: solo date la vuelta y sal del bosque, luego ubícate ***decía indiferente***

Midorikawa: lindo disfraz

Nagumo: si... como sea

Midorikawa: ***Se pone a su lado*** Nagumo, no sé donde está la salida

Nagumo: solo date la vuelta y sigue recto hasta que te vayas del bosque o es que quieres problemas?

Midorikawa: *** Niega***

Nagumo: aquí hay, depredadores debes irte si no quieres morir

Midorikawa: eso es un disfraz? ***Mirando sus dientes*** vaya si que están afilados... Nagu-kun no seas así

Nagumo: Cállate! ***decía dándose vuelta furiosos y dándole un gran susto a Midorikawa haciendo que se caiga*** NO TE IMPORTA SI ES UN DISFRAZ O NO! SOLO VETE! ***gritaba furioso***

Midorikawa:... ***Baja la mirada***

Nagumo: ***voltea***

Midorikawa: ***Abrazando sus piernas***

Nagumo: * **P: no sientas empatía... No lo hagas. TnT* *voltea*** suelta... *** decía más clamado***

Midorikawa: ***Sin verlo***

Nagumo: ***se logra librarse de mido para abalizarse sobre el ***

Midorikawa: ***Sorprendido***

Nagumo: ***sonríe algo creído***

Suzuno: UYE MIDO! ***gritaba recién llegando ***

 **Okami-chan:** Hasta aquí el cap, ¿Que pasara con mido? ¿Nagumo lo matara? ¿A que me refiero cuando dijo que usa un disfraz? ¿Lo usara? ¿o no ? ¿Suzuno y Nagumo a que se refieran con que uno no puede confiar en los gatos y el otro en los perro?

Dejan sus respuesta en los comentarios o en el dividua nwn no estoy aquí para comprar seguidores solo les diré que si les gusta y quieren ver más de estos dos como otras de las parejas adelanto uno de ellos es Endou sigan la historia. (M: Si, el no se salva XDD)

 **Misaki** (la loca creadora de locuras disparatadas entre otros fics): Bueno este fic es droga XDDD, pero yo se que las fujoshis lo amaran muajajaja (¿?) okno XDD a no seeeer ewe bueno anuncio de paso que el capitulo 11 de Campamento en progreso (Spam Woooo ok no el Spam es malo XD jajaja) Sigo opinando que a este cap le hace falta Afrodi ewe ya ustedes saben XDD oki no peor les hare un spoiler el estará en este fic ewe XD.

 **ARIGATOU!**

 **MATA NEEE, MINA!**


	2. Capitulo 2: las frases innombrables

Wolas Este será un nuevo Fic: Daisuki Mi Amor serán parejas de Inazuma Eleven aviso Yaoi pero no Hard sino máximo unos besos porque todos pinzas otra cosa cuando no especificas, como sea serán parejas extrañas pero que para mí y una amiga quedan bien, Disfruten. :3

 ***camina*** = a la acción de los personajes

 ***P:*** = el pensamiento del personaje

 **AVISO:** La ideas se me ocurrió por unas bromas con unas amigas disfruten y dejen sus cometarios bueno aquí está el capitulo

 **Capitulo 2: las frases innombrables**

 **Suzuno: UYE MIDO!** ***gritaba recién llegando ***

 **Midorikawa: he** **? *confuso***

 **Nagumo: tks... maldito** **gato * decía enojado***

 **Midorikawa: Oye!** *** cruzándose de brazos y haciendo un puchero kawaii***

 **Suzuno:.. tks... cállate perro!** *** gritaba enfadado***

 **Midorikawa:** *** se. Levanta***

 **Nagumo: no te metas en esto maldito gato estúpido!** ***decía enojado***

 **Midorikawa: oye!** *** suspira, se ha cerca a Suzuno*** **Suzuno Tranquilo estoy bien Iré a sun garden luego... Si? Y ya que tu no vas a mostrarme el bosque lo veré yo** ***le sonríe***

 **Suzuno: mido...**

 **Midorikawa: Y no quiero intervenir entre tu y Nagumo, Así que yo** *** aprieta los puños sonriendo*** **No intervendré, Sean felices...** ***** **se va corriendo***

 **Suzuno: INTERVENIR!?**

 **Nagumo: grrr * voltea* otro gato aparecerá?... porque no? es hora de molestar a Nagumo, verdad?**

 **Suzuno: que rayos sucedió?** ***clavando sus ojos fríos sobre él*** **Ese aroma...Mido se transformo** *** dejando al descubierto sus orejas y cola*** **Ibas a atacar a Midorikawa!**

 **Nagumo: No le iba a atacar! sabes, los gatos siempre hacen lo mismos son simplemente idiotas** *** gritaba enfadado***

 **Suzuno:... Tks... Que le dijiste? Porque cree que intervendría en lo nuestro Si no existe lo nuestro** **! *gritaba enfadado, suspira*** **... Nagumo Ayúdame a buscarlo** *** serio*** **Mido no sabe nada del bosque y tu lo conoces mejor que yo**

 **Nagumo: ...**

 **Suzuno: Puedes odiarme Pero Midorikawa nunca te ha hecho nada Es lo contrario siempre te ha ayudado**

 **Nagumo: no gano nada...**

 **Suzuno: Por favor Yo...** *** torció la boca*** **Haré** **lo quieras Pero Ayúdame esta vez** ***dijo frustrado***

 **Nagumo: que gano?**

 **Suzuno: Lo que quieras**

 **Nagumo: sin oferta no hay negoción** ***decía volteando para verlo directamente a la cara***

 **Suzuno:** ***lo besa***

 **Nagumo:** ***sorprendido pero se deja llevar***

 **Suzuno: Escúchame perro infiel vas a obedecerme y buscar. Luego me dirás lo que quieres** *** enojado señalándole con su garra***

 **Nagumo: v-vale** *** decía cerrando sus ojos y tratando de concentrarse con sigo mismo***

 **Suzuno: ...ve por él cachorro** *** dijo yéndose a buscar por otro lado***

 ***/ en otro lugar /***

 **Midorikawa:** ***** **perdido* *P:...D-donde estoy?***

 **Perro: Hola lindura**

 **Perro2: Perdido gatito?** ***Acorralándolo***

 **M: TnT** ***** **P:Fuck life***

 **Perro 2:** ***Agarrándolo de la cintura***

 **Perro 1:** *** Apunto de besarlo***

Midorikawa: ***Forcejeando*** no, no ***de una momento a otro alguien le da un golpe en la cara Bueno en el cachete al posible violador de labios de el pobre e indefenso. . . gato? quién lo diría que el que ha parecido seria...***

Midorikawa: ***** **Cae al suelo temblando mientras cubre su rostro con sus manos***

Perros: *** Se van corriendo al ver a quien tenía enfrente***

?: ya te lo he dicho, verdad? si te quedas en el bosque te estás buscando problemas además que hay muchos depredadores! *** decía furioso***

Midorikawa: *** Sollozando***

?:...? ***hacia un gesto característico del que daba a entender que estaba confuso es decir que volteo la cabeza hacia un lado ***

Midorikawa: ... ***** **llorando***

?: ***** **se sienta a su lado***

Midorikawa: ...

?: *** lo mira*** por que estas así? Midorikawa ***** **decía viéndolo y en sus ojos se veía que estaba triste, preocupado, quien diría que el tendría algo de compasión***

Midorikawa: ***** **Con la mirada baja***

?: ***lo abraza y sin darse cenata una de esas lagrimas prófugas logro su cometido mientras estas caía en el hombro de Midorikawa, esta no estaba sola sino que traía a algunas de sus amigas, por lo cual comenzó a llorar algo levemente***

Midorikawa: N-Nagumo? ***** **Dijo alzando la mirada***

Nagumo: ***llorando***

Midorikawa: ***** **Corresponde el abrazo*** por que estas así?

Nagumo: tks... ***escondido su cara en el hombre del chico hacinado pasar esto por un disimulado abrazo***

Midorikawa: ***** **Le acaricia la cabeza*** eres un tierno perrito

Nagumo: g-gomen ***decía con una voz algo desgargante y casi mudo***

Midorikawa: ...tranquilo

 ***/ después de un rato /***

Midorikawa: mejor?

Nagumo: si ***suspira*** solo no tengas en cuenta ese comportamiento de hace rato ***decía ya incorporándose ***

Midorikawa: Esta bien... Nagumo

Nagumo: si?

Midorikawa: ***** **Le da un beso en la mejilla*** Gracias...

Nagumo: *** se sonroja un poco***... Mido... ***suspira*** enserio creíste que estaba saliendo con Suzuno? ***** **decía con una sonrisa de lado algo divertida ***

Midorikawa: Es que los vi besarse ***** **Dijo bajando la mirada apenado ***

Nagumo: QUE!? ***decía sorprendido***. . . . ***rompe en risa***

Midorikawa: H-he?

Nagumo: así que tenemos a un gatito travieso y curioso?

Midorikawa: ***Se sonroja por la vergüenza*** N-No!

Nagumo: hehehe de echo simplemente tengo una manía que es ladear la cabeza cuando no logro comprender algo... jajajaja

Midorikawa: ... ***** **Se le queda viendo y luego suelta una leve risa***

Nagumo: creo que es hora de mostrarlo, verdad **?*** **decía rascándose la nuca***

Midorikawa: he?

Nagumo: no has entendido?

Midorikawa: ***Niega sonriendo***

Nagumo: ***Suspira, chasquea los dedos y aparecen unos dos picos en su cabello que se movían cuando un ruido fuerte detonaba, una cola aparecía y además de unos colmillitos que apenas se notaban pero bueno***

Midorikawa: Eres tierno ***** **Sonriendo mientras mostraba sus orejas y cola***

Nagumo: ***suspira*** no soy tierno n

Midorikawa: ***** **Ríe suavemente***

Nagumo: porque te molestaste tanto que saliera con Suzuno? ***** **decía acercándose a él amenazantemente***

Midorikawa: Y-yo bueno ***** **Nervioso***

Nagumo: hehehehehe, bien espero una explicación ***** **decía volviendo a alejarse y mirándolo de reojo con un poco de diversión en su Mirada***

Midorikawa: ***Se sonroja y voltea la mirada*** n-no hay ninguna, es que n-no me gustaría intervenir... * **Juega con sus dedos*** -yo ***** **Mirándolo*** me llevaras de nuevo?

Nagumo: hasta que no allá una respuestano ***** **decía mirándolo de manera caprichosa hacinado un tierno puchero ***

Midorikawa: No hay ninguna respuesta simplemente no quería intervenir en la relación de suzu y tuya ***Sonrojándose*** ... Yo... Nagumo Podrías llevarme por favor? ***** **Mirándolo con una mirada tierna suplicante ***

Nagumo: ***** **se para *** si no hay recompensa no ***** **decía en un tono burlón*** no hay nada que un gato me pueda ofrecer, así que, adiós

Midorikawa: Que quieres de recompensa?

Nagumo: Que tienes?

Midorikawa: N-no lo se

Nagumo: Bien ***** **voltea y se agacha *** un beso es lo que pido cambio ***** **decía con una sonrisa juguetona***

Midorikawa: En la mejilla? ***** **Sonrojado***

Nagumo: no un be-so

Midorikawa: ***Rojo*** P-pero sería mi primer beso ***Susurra nervioso***

Nagumo: *se para* Chichos! me iré si quieres el gato se quedara aquí ***decía mientras miraba a mido esperando una respuesta***

Midorikawa: ... *** Se levanta, Lo besa de manera torpe pero suave, rojo***

Nagumo: ***sorprendido* *P: creía que no lo aria... mido?... debe de ser por la simple respuesta que no quiere quedarse a solas con los perros... malditos gatos, siempre con unas trampas***

Midorikawa: *** Se separa, Rojo*** Nagumo... y-yo ***** **Se vuelve a acercar y lo besa***

 **Nagumo:... * no estaba de acuerdo, tampoco se estaba negando ni conteniendo, sino que se ha dejado llevar como en el otro beso, daba esa sensación de pación, de amor profundo de la llama que se enciende delante del interior de su alma o mejor dicho la pasión de ese amor profundo***

Midorikawa: ***** **sorprendido y rojo, Se separa***

Nagumo: d-daisuki mi Hielo

Midorikawa: He?... ***P: ese apodo...*** Deberíamos irnos... ***** **Dice pasando por al lado de Nagumo sin verlo, esta avergonzado y triste.***

 ***/ Una vez que llegaron a sun Garden/***

Nagumo: llegamos ...

Midorikawa: ***** **Se va corriendo y se encierra en su habitación***

Nagumo: . . . eres raro ***** **suspira*** como sea... ***** **suspiraba para luego irse y volver al bosque***

Suzuno:... ***veía a Nagumo irse y luego iba en dirección a su habitación, Intenta entrar sin embargo no pudo*** He? ***** **Golpea la puerta*** Mido? Estas ahí?

Midorikawa: Si sniff Estoy viendo TITANIC LARGATE!

Suzuno: ***** **Se da vuelta y se va**** **Luego de caminar divisa a Nagumo en una rama** * PERRO INFIEL!

 **Nagumo:** * **lo ve de rojo*** que? gato estúpido?

Suzuno: Baja ahora!

Nagumo: he?... porque lo aria? ***decía en un tono juguetón***

Suzuno: No quieres tu premio? ***** **Dice con un tono seductor?***

Nagumo: ja ja ja ***reía sarcásticamente además de voltear e ignorarlo***

Suzuno: Hablo en serio, ven

Nagumo: por? ***decía indiferente***

Suzuno: Es una orden Ven Ahorra!

Nagumo: ***suspire y baja***

Suzuno: ***** **Lo mira*** Gracias por traerlo ¿Se había metido en algún lio?

Nagumo: de nada, de nada ***decía con aire creído***

Suzuno: Ahora dime que quieres?

Nagumo: que ofreces? ***decía cerio ***

Suzuno: No hay mucho así que di lo que quieres ***Mirándolo a los ojos*** o es que no se te ocurre nada perro infiel?

Nagumo: lo pensare ***decía con una sonrisa siniestra dibujándose en el rostro del chico***

Suzuno: ***Se cruza de brazos, Suspira y se apoya en el tronco del árbol***

Nagumo: acompáñame ***decía volteando y dando un Nuevo rumbo hacia Sun Garden***

Suzuno: Esta bien

 ***/ en Sun Garden /***

Nagumo: ***entra a su cuarto arrastrando a Suzuno con el***

Suzuno: Q-que piensas hacer sucio pervertido!

Nagumo: ***mira a Hiroto*** tengo información Grand ***decía divertido***

Hiroto: así cual? ***Divertido*** Regresaron?

Nagumo: ***niega*** de echo salgo con otra peronista ***decía burlonamente se le acerca*** alguien a quien conoces muy, muy bien... es tu mejor amigo hehehehe no es verdad Suzuno? ***decía marinadlo mientras que disimuladamente guiñar el ojo para que le siguiera el juego***

Suzuno: ***Asiente***

Hiroto:... ***Se levanta*** a que te refieres?

Nagumo: No lo sabes? es una persona que solo puedes encontrar una vez en tu vida, un gato tonto, que no comprende las indirectas pero que sabe divertirse y que se preocupa por los demás ***decía en un tono divertido y juguetón además que se acercaba poco a poco a este***

Hiroto: parece ser alguien genial ***Frunciendo el ceño***

Nagumo: aun no lo sacas? tiene forma de helado, es una aficionado a este, su cabello verde unos besos apasionados, tierno y tímidos como si tuviera miedo de derretirse por la propia pación de su verdadero amor? . . . ***poco a poco esta sonrisa juguetona se trasformaba en una cara seria*** mido?... *** pensaba un momento del día en su cabeza, específicamente una frase: " D-daisuki... hielo" *** no...

Hiroto: *** Aprontando sus puños***

Nagumo: ***se va corriendo de ese lugar tan rápido y inesperadamente de como había aparecido en el***

 ***/ en su habitación /***

Midorikawa: ***Abrazándose ***

Nagumo: ***toca la puerta de la habitación de mido ***

Midorikawa: Quien es?

Nagumo: ***imita a voz de padre pero no le salía bien*** Ruuji quiero entrar ***P: déjame entrar... tks... ***

Midorikawa: ***Acercándose* *Abre un poco la puerta***... ¿Que quieres?

Nagumo: Mido... yo...

Midorikawa: ***intenta cerrar la puerta ***

Nagumo: ***pone la mano ***

Midorikawa:... No hay nada de que hablar ***Susurra***

Nagumo: si... Mido...

Midorikawa: Esta bien, fui un juego entendí

Nagumo: no, déjame explicarme

Midorikawa: ... ***se aleja de la puerta, Entra a la habitación***

Nagumo: ***entra y Cierra la puerta ***

Midorikawa: ***Se sienta ***

Nagumo: . . .

Midorikawa: ...

Nagumo: ***se sienta a su lado***

Midorikawa: ... ***Sin verlo***

Nagumo: ***lo abraza y inconscientemente comienza a llorar dejando de lado ese lado "malo"***

Midorikawa: ... ***Lo Aleja, serio***

Nagumo: l-lo siento... tks... no fui consciente de lo que dije ***decía ya con la mirada apagada y la cabeza agacha mientras una lagrima caía a su rodilla***

Midorikawa: Me usaste, no soy Suzuno, no es a mí a quien amas y no quiero ser el remplazo de alguien más tampoco una broma para molestar ***Serio***

Nagumo: ***suspira , se para***

Midorikawa: ... ***Lo mira* Te** irás verdad? Iras a buscarle

Nagumo: no me quedare par que piensen mal de mí solo... haz lo que quieras ***gritaba furioso algo enojado, yéndose y cerrando la puerta de un golpazo***

Midorikawa: ENTONCES NO SOLO ME USASTES PARA MOELSTAR A HIROTO Y A SUZUNO!?

Nagumo: ***se comienza a alejar***

Midorikawa: ***Lo detiene y lo arrastra de nuevo al cuarto antes de que toda Sun Garden se enterara de lo que paso*** Entonces expílame ***Frente a la puerta*** Explícame el por que... *** Mirando a los ojos, mientras sus ojos amenazaban con soltar lagrimas***

Nagumo: NO LO SE! NUNCA ANTES ME HABIA PASADO ESTO! NUNCA HABIA SENTIDO ESTO! ESTA BIEN? ***decía "frustrado"***

Midorikawa:... Sentir que? Dime que es lo que sientes ***Serio***

Nagumo: ni he podido dejar de pensar en ti en que si estarás bien me molesta el simple hecho de que estas con Hiroto

Midorikawa: ... ***Lo mira a los ojos, Se acerca un poco a el ***

Nagumo: *** lo mira ***

Midorikawa: Y que harás para que te perdone?

Nagumo: hare? no sé si servirá ***le da un beso apasionado ese claro que sintió la primera vez, esa pación era totalmente cierta, esta vez no se estaba conteniendo sino que este claro se expandía por todo el cuerpo de el***

Midorikawa: *** Se sorprende sin embargo comienza corresponder mientras sus manos se posan detras del cuello del pelirrojo, mientras no puede evitar sonreír un poco en mitad del beso y sonrojarse, en esos segundos sentía mariposas en su estomago, fuegos artificiales y mas allá cosas que creyó que solo eran propias de películas de Hollywood, sin embargo ahí estaba el, sintiendo un tornado de emociones cálidas golpear su pecho**El beso duro hasta que necesitaron aire entonces con algo de pereza se separo de el*** Nagumo... ***Mirándolo con los ojos brillosos y sonrojado***

Nagumo: ***lo mira*** si?

Midorikawa: ... Eso fue... ***Se pone más rojo ***

Nagumo: cállate gatito ***decía mientras lo hacía callar dándole un beso ***

Midorikawa: ***Corresponde ***

Nagumo: ***se separan ***

Midorikawa: ***Rojo, Cubre su cara con sus manos nervioso*** y-yo

Nagumo: Daisuki.. gato ***decía sonrojado volteando la cabeza hacia un lado y mirándolo de reojo***

Midorikawa: l-lo dices enserio? ***Mirándolo tímidamente*** yo... DAISUKI! ***Abrazándolo***

Nagumo: *** chasquea los dedos y su cola y orejas aparecen*** mejor... ***decía soltando un suspiro recuerdos lo invaden*P: aun así no puedo confiar en el***

Midorikawa: ***Abrazándolo***

Nagumo: . . .

Midorikawa: ***Se separa y sonríe*nwn *Bosteza un poco***

Nagumo: haaa, típico gato anda duerme yo me iré

Midorikawa: no

Nagumo: che

Midorikawa: Y-yo ***Baja la mirada***

Nagumo: tu?

Midorikawa: Tengo miedo de que sea un sueño ***Susurra***

Nagumo: ***le cincha del cabello ***

Midorikawa: ***lo mira con cara súper uke, tierna Y violarle***

Nagumo: ***lo acorrala contra la pared*** Mido...

Midorikawa: ***sonrojado***

Nagumo: me pregunto cual será tu sabor?

Midorikawa: h-he?

Ookami-Chan09: KONICHIWA! les gusto? 7v7 yo sé que si enserio me encanta escribir esto además que apuesto que nadie se espero que Nagumo, Suzuno y Midorikawa no fuera humanos además de el simple hecho de que apuesto que todos pensaron que era un vampiro o algo sacado de crespúsculo solo quería aclarar que Nagumo es así de empático porque es un perro y lo que pongo yo y Misaki es que sea empático ya que los perros supuestamente saben cómo se siente los humanos y eso meee :v fue lo que se nos ocurrió ahorra si las dejo con ella. 3

 **** **ARIGATOU!**

 **MATA NEEE, MINA!**


End file.
